fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiction Foundry:Quality standards
All articles should be of an acceptable quality, adhering at least to the basic rules of spelling and grammar, such as capitalizing the first letter of a name and of each new sentence and dividing sentences by the use of punctuation. Articles that do not meet the quality standards will be subject to deletion. Types of qualities Hollow articles Hollow articles are articles that only contain heading and subheadings, and little to no actual content. If spotted, these will be deleted immediately. Dramatically low quality As it can be assumed, articles of this standard are not at all acceptable on this wiki. Articles of this quality contain terrible grammar, punctuation, capitalization, and also are difficult to read and understand fully. If spotted, these will be deleted immediately. :Dramatically low quality example - katar use her waterbendin a swished it at azula. haha shouted azula u cant get me!!!! katara beceme ferius and bended a grat amount of ise into azula's head. she died and then aang came and said katara you killd her and katara felt bad but she knew she did the rite thing and then zuko sokka toph appa momo suki and iro they comfortd her katara was sad she cried tears of pain sorrow sadnes but most of all simpathy and then aang said akatara are doin okay then katara said yes then they kissed and they are now in love and they get married and live happily ever after the end. Low quality Articles of this quality will either contain somewhat bad grammar, punctuation, capitalization, and sentence structure, or they will be very bad in only one or two aspects. These articles face a very likely chance of deletion if they are not improved. :Low quality example - ozai jetted up into the air. he looked at Aang evilly. Aang Knew this moment would be comin he wacked ozai With a blade of air. But Ozai dodged it and fired litening at Aang. the lightning nearly peersed aang's heart. He jumped into the air and thried to bend a water wave at Ozai. "What do you want Ozai!' yelled aang 'to kill you!" replied Ozai. The battle went on for hous and neither gained the upper hand but eventually aang went into the Avatar State and... Medium-high quality Articles that meet at least medium quality will be kept on the wiki. Articles that fall under the category of "high quality" will not only be happily accepted into our wiki, but will also have the chance of becoming a featured fanon article, which means it has the chance to be featured on the main page for an entire month after a voting process. * Medium quality example - Aang looked back. Azula and her army of rebels was hot on their heels. Appa couldn't keep up with them. They were too fast. Then, all of the sudden, the team turned around, and they saw Azula, who had jetted herself all the way to Appa. Zuko looked in shock as his insane sister started shooting fire at the team. The blue fire nearly hit Aang, so he jumped up, and blasted Azula off the bison. She fell, screaming, though she saved herself, by jetting into the air. * High quality example - Across the horizon, a thin ripple of a deep crimson, almost indigo, spreads as jet black ink over paper, though a smattering of golden flecks still twinkle, their light dimmed in the coming change. The scarlet moves up through the sky, soaking the darkness of the night away, while at the bottom of the fiery cascade is a barely perceptible orange border. Stealing through night's uncertainties, a single bird cry flashes like thunder over the mountains, a bright dragon hawk's skree, echoing and rebounding, building into an orchestra unto itself. More cries join the first, a chorus heralding the arrival of the emperor who brings light, heat, and life itself. Basic grammar/style guidelines These are relatively simple guidelines everyone should already know and follow unless, of course, you've never made it past elementary school. *Put a space after your punctuation. After every punctuation mark (comma, semicolon, colon, period, exclamation point, and question mark) put a space. *Spaces after the end of sentences. Only one space is necessary. *A complete sentence consists of a subject and a verb. *If you want to add emphasis to a word, instead of writing it IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS, try using italics instead. It's the professional and less eye-gouging way to add emphasis to a word or phrase. Bolds *The names of an article's subject are written in bold when they are first mentioned in the article. Italics *Italics are to be used for the names of shows, books, movies, video game titles, etc. Uploading files * If you plan on uploading a file, rename it with a title that describes the content (if the title isn't relevant already). Page titles *You must properly capitalize your page titles. *The page title should contain no periods. A title is not a sentence. A decorator question mark or bang is fine in many cases, but periods are not, unless they are part of some honorific. No Title Case *Do not under any circumstances capitalize the first letter of every word of any amount of sentences (ex. This Is An Example). That's called using the Title Case, and it's the grammar/style equivalent of murder in terms of how wrong it is. Proofreading *Before you post your article to this site you MUST have proofread and spell-checked the document. This includes — but is not limited to — the proper use of capitalization, spelling, punctuation, spacing, and paragraphs. Most document editors, with the exclusion of notepad, have a spellcheck and a grammar check feature built in. Failing that, there's always SpellCheck.net. You may also use source mode in the wiki editor to spellcheck. If you upload an article that is terribly unedited or is a massive wall of text, you acknowledge that it can, and in most cases, will be deleted as soon as it is uploaded. Pages that are a single, massive block of text are uninteresting and impossible to read. All of the terrible spelling and grammar really make the site look uneducated and childish on the whole and will be deleted. Categories Please, before you add a category that hasn't been created yet, browse through our categories first. Off-topic, "Hall of Fame," "Approved," and bias categories are to not be added and they will be removed if you do. Episodes An episode should either have a full plot and/or transcript and an entertaining story. Quotes, trivia, cast and characters, production inconsistencies, production notes, and continuity are all optional sections that can be included in an episode page. Common errors Misused words *There/Their/They're **There - Where; a location. **Their - Belongs to them. **They're - "They are" *Your/You're **Your - Belongs to you. **You're - "You are" *Its/It's **Its - Belongs to it. **It's - "It is"